Lord Apollo
In their early years Apollo and Artemis were trained by the First King of Pluto Chronus who has a bit of an ego in Artemis' opinion. He taught them the import pints of ruling because he had seen through the Time Mirror(A Pluto Relic that is only reveals it's self when needed since Chronus merged with his Kingdom.) that they would one day found the two main Kingdom's and that the Kingdom's cooperation would be key in a future battle; something he didn't hare with them until later on in their lives and made them swear never to tell their Kingdoms because they would need to learn it for themselves. Name and Title's King Apollo #Lord Apollo of the Sun #First Sun King #Apollo Knight #Sir Apollo #Ancestor of the Sun Appearance- Apollo has blond hair that is somewhat lighter then the average blond depending on the when you look, his eyes are a deep golden color 'like sunlight through a glass of wiskey' as Liona has commented once or twice before. His build is somewhat muscular, not overly bulky but not thin or weak looking either. He tends to be taller then his Twin Sister Artemis-Selene due to the fact that he preffers to appear about 21-23 years old rather then as a 15-16 year old like she does since merging with her home planet. Bio/Personality- In their early years Artemis and Apollo were trained by the First King of Pluto Chronus who has a bit of an ego in her opinion. He taught them the Importance of ruling because he had seen through the Time Mirror(A Pluto Relic that is only reveals it's self when needed since Chronus merged with his Kingdom.) that they would one day found he two main Kingdom's and that the Kingdom's cooperation would be key in a future battle, something he didn't hare with them until later on in their lives and swore them never to tell their Kingdoms because they would need to learn it for themselves. He tends to be more playful and energetic then his sister, he would often rather goof off then do anything that needs to be done which can be a pain ever 200 years when the 'Council of the First Royals' is held because every 200 years it's held on the Moon in the Area of Artemis-Selene's Sanctuary and ever 200 year's it's held on the Sun in the area of Apollo's sanctuary. He likes to mess with people sometimes to, often goofing around with Hermes, the First King of Mercury who he was pretty good friends with when they were younger despite being of opposite elements. In his 'younger days'(compared to how long he has and can live) he would often wander around to different kingdoms and was in truth a bit of a flirt and a 'player', however a little while before he established the Sun Kingdom he met a Princess from Leo and fell for her, it wasn't just her(in his eyes) unmatched beauty but the fiery spirit she had and the fact that she wouldn't back down from anything; something that he learned when her brother lost control in a stage between his Lion and Human(This princess did not inherit the ability to change into a Lion for whatever reason and it has not passed on to any of her descendants.) form and needed to be subdued so that they could force him back into his human form. Soon after meeting her and getting to know her due to spending most of his time following her around except for times she insisted on being alone or when he felt he was over stepping some unmarked boundary(Though she often complained that his constant trailing behind her was annoying she really enjoyed spending time with him and found his persistence endearing.) he proposed to her and they were soon married and he started to form the Sun Kingdom, something he had been planning for some time but had been putting off due to his dislike of having to put a lot of work into things. Powers/Items- Apollo hold's the primary powers of a Sun Kingdom Royal, such as controlling daylight and healing, though he does have abilitys that center around music as well. Something that has become very rare in his blood line. He can use the Solar Diamond as well as more ancient Sun Kingdom Relics such as the Sword of the Sun which originally belonged to him and the staff of the sun which he had creatred for his daughter. Light Travel: Apollo can merge into sorces of light and reapear almost anywhere, though it works best if he starts on the Sun he can travel like this from other places to; it would just take more energy. Immortal Shinning Sunlight Beam: Will purify and/or replenish anything it touches, but he tends to go in to a hibernation state for a short time if it's used on to many people or to big of an area. Has the most affect if used along with his twin sisters 'Immortal Shinning Moonlight Beam'